Divine Wolf
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21006 |no = 1651 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 125 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 78, 81, 84, 87 |normal_distribute = 14, 10, 9, 8, 7, 25, 10, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |bb_distribute = 14, 5, 4, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 28, 14, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58 |sbb_distribute = 35, 20, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |sbb2_distribute = 34, 22, 15, 11, 7, 6, 5 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64 |ubb_distribute = 30, 19, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |ubb2_distribute = 30, 18, 15, 12, 10, 6, 5, 4 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = One of the Sealed Gods summoned by the Holy Emperor in the distant past. The Divine Wolf was originally the leader of the wolf-type sacred beasts that ruled the world of Vilanciel. However, the Divine Wolf is also said to have answered to and sworn loyalty when the Holy Emperor called for its power. Its overwhelming strength was used to repel human invaders from Grand Gaia, although the Divine Wolf would go on to permit the survivors to remain and reside in Vilanciel. The tales of the era tell us that its decision won reverence from the surviving humans, and that over time they came to worship the Divine Wolf. |summon = You... Bearer of greater powers... I grant you...my strength... That is...the natural order... |fusion = I can sense it...this increase in power... This is...summoning... The power...to stabilize...the world... |evolution = |hp_base = 5216 |atk_base = 2421 |def_base = 1927 |rec_base = 1629 |hp_lord = 7489 |atk_lord = 3330 |def_lord = 2627 |rec_lord = 2221 |hp_anima = 8381 |rec_anima = 1983 |atk_breaker = 3568 |def_breaker = 2389 |def_guardian = 2865 |rec_guardian = 2102 |def_oracle = 2508 |rec_oracle = 2578 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Wintery Howl |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50% & enormously boosts Spark damage and considerably boosts BB Atk for 2 turns when Spark damage exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 60% Atk/Def, 120% Spark after 10 sparks & 200% BB Atk after 10 sparks |bb = Jagged Frost |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, greatly restores HP, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Water types for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 3000-3500 HP + 22% healer's Rec HP, 150% parameter boost, 300% BB Atk & 100% parameter boost to Water types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 600 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Icy Talon Renthuus |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, additional 7 combo powerful Water attack, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Water types for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 150% parameter boost, 300% BB Atk 100% parameter boost to Water types & fills 2~3 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 750 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 7 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 14 |sbbmultiplier2 = 750 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Void Howl |ubbdescription = 12 combo massive Water attack on single foe, additional 8 combo massive Water attack, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Water types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% parameter boost, 500% BB Atk, 300% Spark & 180% parameter boost to Water types |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 12 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 8 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 16 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Frost Seal Axis |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, 60% boost to Spark damage & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 |esnote = 0.4% boost per 1% HP remaining |evointo = 21007 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = *Divine Wolf is the first 7★ capable of breaking the game's internal Atk limit, along with Divine Phoenix and Divine Machine. |addcat = Sealed Gods |addcatname = Isniel1 }}